gen_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Takuto
}} Takuto Murakumo Appearance To be added. Personality Takuto is adventurous and would jump into parties whenever there is one, as long as he has the chance to deliver a punch or two. He have the habit to flatter the person he has connection with, giving out the impression that he is charming, additionally to his friendliness which helped to make friends with many across the countries. When he is interested in a certain matter, he would see into it passionately, regardless of the outcome being good or bad. Due to his tribal upbringing, his curiosity over civilization is so strong that he can’t keep his claws away from strangers’ matter and sometimes getting himself into trouble (not that he complains). Despite born in a tribe, his open-mindedness is the main reason that one can barely find any that could be considered “lawful”, because the rules don't stick to him quite well. However, being raised in tribal lands did influenced his capability of independence and adaptability, so he wouldn’t die of hunger or cold easily even though living away from settlements for long period of time. His adaptability also allows him to fit into situations easily in order to gain self advantage. Despite his friendliness and open-mindedness, he refuses to be bound by any parties and remains on neutral grounds. Despite his outgoing appearance, he barely talks about his private life so not many knew his enigmatic life. However despite him possess distinct positivity, his capriciousness makes him unpredictable on what he have in mind. He could switch sides without second thoughts. Simply put, at times he is the good guy but other times he is the villain. His logic doesn’t work the same with common sense, so his behavior is erratically wild that it can be unacceptable to some. His realistic mindset often put himself on decisions that would benefit him more, with tendency to ignore the emotional attachment between him and others, blended with his straightforwardness formed into insensitive in saying out his thoughts which could hurt others’ feelings. Despite being neutral to any affiliations, his overly competitive spirit would never allow him to back out from any challenges and would do anything to win. Abilities To be added. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Adaptability → Being raised in the wilds means he is good in making himself comfortable in any situations. ✔ Open-mindedness → He doesn’t judge and cares about what others are and what they think about stuff. (although it could be interpreted as: He just doesn’t care) ✔ Bravery → He doesn’t seemed to understand the concept of shy, so he dares to stand up against the odds. ✔ Discern Eyes → Takuto is gifted the talent in observation, in which he implements it in properties of ingredients for blending and alchemy. Thus being the reason he was favored by the alchemists as assistant before the ban. �� Questionable Loyalty → Because his unpredictable course of mindset, it’s hard to determine whether he would remain loyal to any parties or organization as he could shift his allegiance without second thoughts. It’s difficult to have him settle down in a certain organization. �� Blunt → He doesn’t care about others on an emotional level, so his action tends to be offending to others. �� Audacious → He is kinda selfish in certain aspects, laws and rules don’t stick to him well, so he was wanted in some regions for outrages since he loves to fight. �� Troublemaker → Partly branches from his adventurous spirit and and competitive nature, he often causes trouble, and gets himself into one if he didn’t start one already. Likes - Disikes Extra ★ Likes his brothers a lot and fully aware of Rikuto's spite, Takuto often meets up Amato for reminiscence. ★He utilizes his kicks and tail in combat. He would never fight with fists as “hands are only for blending the drinks”. ★ Some suspected that Takuto is an Amal because of his stripes, but he is pureblood Dragonborn. However he uses this assumption and glamour himself into a tiger therian when situation deemed necessary. ★ Smart but not book smart. Don’t expect him to be a good boy and read the books. ★ He cannot fly, if you are wondering, but his legs are strong enough for high jump that could reach the roof of a 4-story building. ★ The greaves he wears are made of Adamantine. He would more than willing to get his hands on ones that made of dragon steel. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Tastania